


Blending Seasons

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, in which tsu adores xan, mentions of fran bel luss and reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: Summer blends into Fall, simply and subtlely. It's a fact that's accepted without question. It's safe and comforting, much like Xanxus.





	Blending Seasons

          Xanxus' flames kind of remind him of the last autumn skies, full of fire and passion before the cold winter. It's comforting, a constant even when the heat softens or when it burns like the hottest summer days. It feels a lot like a home, one that's a little worn, but still somewhere you loved to be.

          The feeling is something Tsuna never expected from the man, but welcomes it all the same. Xanxus has become more like a brother figure over the years, and if he was honest with himself, well, he'd put his life on the line for the man.

          So when the ninth pisses him off and his dad simply exists more than usual, when his guardians are just too much. Well, he goes to that autumn sky for support. He steps on the crunchy leaves with Fran, enjoys the sweet autumn breeze with Mammon, and if the pie Luss baked disappears, no one mentions it.

          It's a little safe place when Reborn's tough love isn't what he needs. When he needs that give and take the Varia provides just perfectly. When he and Xanxus just talk for hours and suddenly the world doesn't feel like it rests on his shoulders.

          So when they come for Tsuna for warm hugs and soft summer breezes, who is he to deny them? When they trash the training rooms due to stress, or ask for another mission, well, he'll cater to them. After all, summer blends into fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was dissociating due to a fever instead of processing what I needed to study


End file.
